I Am Your Father
by RainbowSheltie
Summary: Lewis realizes what it means to be a father at 12-years-old. No Incest.


**Title** : I Am Your Father

 **Characters** : Lewis Anthonio, Wilber Robinson

 **Tags** : Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Orphanage, Time Travel, No Incest

 **Summary** : Lewis realizes what it means to be a father at 12-years-old.

* * *

 **Notes** : I thought that Lewis watching his son (Wilber) cease to exist should have been expanded upon (in a non-incestuous way). Even though Lewis/Wilber would make a super-cute couple (because I like incest). Oh well. They are just as cute in a normal familial-way too.

* * *

 **BETA** : TheSupernova

* * *

Lewis had many ideas of what he wanted to be as an adult, before settling on "inventor", though not all of them had been… feasible. But of all the possibilities, being a 12-year-old-dad was not one of them.

Technically, Lewis wasn't a father _yet,_ but he had met his 13-year-old son, Wilber. Which meant he _was_ a 12-year-old father, whether he liked it or not (he wasn't particularly thrilled at the aspect, in all honesty).

It didn't really hit him until Wilber took him back to see his real mom.

Many things had been going through his head at the time. First the memories of his time in the orphanage, of wanting a family before realizing—he already had a family. As strange as it was to say, _his son_ was waiting in the ship.

If Lewis' mom saw him now, there was a chance she might not have given him up. They might have even moved cities, and the family he had now… it's hard to say.

Back in the time machine, Wilber turned to Lewis.

"I thought you wanted to see your mother?" he asked, slightly dumbfounded. "This entire time, it's been the only thing on your mind."

"Well yeah but, if I did that, I might never see you again," Lewis said matter-of-factly. "I have so much ahead of me to look forward to. I _liked_ the future I saw and—to be honest, you're the only person I really got to know."

Wilber laughed unsteadily. "Well, we are about the same age. Probably had more in common with me than anyone else, I guess."

Lewis gave Wilber a lopsided smile. Wilber coughed.

Before Wilber could finish setting the coordinates, Lewis wrapped his arms around his son, holding him from the back.

"Dad?" Wilber asked.

"I just thought, even though I don't feel like a father, there's no denying the fact that I _lost you_ today—relatively speaking. And just now, what if I had actually met her? If I had turned around, there's a good chance you might never exist. It's strange but, I don't want to lose you."

Wilber twisted around and hugged his (12-year-old) father back.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, yeah? I'm still here," he said. "And I know the future isn't set in stone—"

Lewis laughed. "That's exactly what your dad said. I mean, I said—the future me."

"Yeah, that's still crazy, even for me," Wilber confessed. "But anyways, I know you'll do the right thing. You always have. I trust you—both of you. And I think you just proved my point, by not seeing your real mom."

"Thanks, for everything," Lewis said, sitting back in his seat.

"Right! Well, if you're ready, we have a science fair to get to," Wilber said.

Lewis nodded. He was more then ready to get back. There was a lot to do before he would see Wilber again, after all.

Wilber began inputting the new coordinates.

Lewis might not be ready to see his mother now, but one day he will be. After all, he just created a device that scans and plays back memories. Finding his mother might take time, but it wouldn't be impossible. Whether she'll be happy to see him is an entirely different matter; but right now, he's happy to know that he already has a family waiting for him.

"You know, I was thinking," Wilber began, "that maybe, your real mom—if she wants to—maybe you could invite her to be a Robinson someday? I'm not sure how it would work out, though. Just something to think about. Goodness knows our house is big enough that one more person might not be amiss."

"One day, maybe," Lewis said. "One day."

Lewis sat back as Wilber engaged the time machine, taking him home.

* * *

 **End Notes** : Yes, the title is a Star Wars reference and yes, it's kinda lame BUT I DON'T CARE. xD


End file.
